beverlyhillbilliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Hawkins/Filmography
Smart Cookies (2012) (TV) (post-production) producer AFI's 100 Years... 100 Passions: America's Greatest Love Stories (2002) (TV) .... Himself Merry Christmas, George Bailey (1997) (TV) producer Motown Returns to the Apollo (1985) (TV) Writer (creator) Love Leads the Way: A True Story (1984) (TV) producer Writer (story) Don't Look Back: The Story of Leroy 'Satchel' Paige (1981) (TV) producer A Time for Miracles (1980) (TV) producer Scout's Honor (1980) (TV) producer "Kolchak: The Night Stalker: The Werewolf (#1.5)" (1974) TV Episode .... Jay Remy (as Jim Hawkins) Evel Knievel (1971) producer (as James Hawkins) "Petticoat Junction: Steve's Ol' Buddy (#4.27)" (1967) TV Episode .... Jeff Maxwell "Petticoat Junction: Author! Author! (#4.26)" (1967) TV Episode .... Stanley Harper Spinout (1966) .... Larry "Petticoat Junction: The All-Night Party (#4.5)" (1966) TV Episode .... Scott "Gidget: Gidget's Career (#1.19)" (1966) TV Episode .... Paul "The Donna Reed Show: How to Handle a Woman (#8.16)" (1965) TV Episode .... Scotty "The Donna Reed Show: Never Look a Gift House in the Mouth (#8.15)" (1965) TV Episode .... Scotty "The Donna Reed Show: Slipped Disc (#8.13)" (1965) TV Episode .... Scotty "The Donna Reed Show: Rally Round the Girls, Boys (#8.12)" (1965) TV Episode .... Scotty "The Donna Reed Show: Do Me a Favor, Don't Do Me Any Favors (#8.7)" (1965) TV Episode .... Scotty "The Donna Reed Show: Four on the Floor (#8.5)" (1965) TV Episode .... Scotty "The Donna Reed Show: Boy Meets Girl Machine (#8.3)" (1965) TV Episode .... Scotty "The Donna Reed Show: Pop Goes Theresa (#8.1)" (1965) TV Episode .... Scotty Girl Happy (1965) .... Doc "Mr. Novak: Beat the Plowshare, Edge the Sword (#2.17)" (1965) TV Episode .... Peter Beatty "The Donna Reed Show: Old Faithful (#7.15)" (1964) TV Episode .... Scotty "12 O'Clock High: Here's to Courageous Cowards (#1.11)" (1964) TV Episode .... Sgt. Smith "The Adventures of Ozzie & Harriet: Kris Goes to College (#13.6)" (1964) TV Episode .... Jimmy "Petticoat Junction: A Millionaire for Kate (#1.33)" (1964) TV Episode .... Orville Miggs "Petticoat Junction: Dog Days at Shady Rest (#1.32)" (1964) TV Episode .... Orville Miggs "Petticoat Junction: Charley Abandons the Cannonball (#1.31)" (1964) TV Episode .... Orville Miggs "Petticoat Junction: The Hooterville Flivverball (#1.28)" (1964) TV Episode .... Orville Miggs "Petticoat Junction: Betty Jo's First Love (#1.23)" (1964) TV Episode .... Orville Miggs "Petticoat Junction: The Little Train Robbery (#1.9)" (1963) TV Episode .... Lowell Rightmeyer "The Fugitive: See Hollywood and Die (#1.8)" (1963) TV Episode .... Teenager - Carl Emery "My Three Sons: Dear Robbie (#4.4)" (1963) TV Episode .... John Carter "The Donna Reed Show: Boys and Girls (#5.30)" (1963) TV Episode .... Scotty "My Three Sons: High on the Hog (#3.26)" (1963) TV Episode .... John Carter "The Donna Reed Show: Three Is a Family (#5.21)" (1963) TV Episode .... Scotty "The Adventures of Ozzie & Harriet: Rick and the Maid of Honor (#11.1)" (1962) TV Episode .... Jimmy Zotz! (1962) .... Jimmy Kellgore (uncredited) "Ichabod and Me: Jonathan's Romance (#1.33)" (1962) TV Episode .... Jonathon Baylor "Ichabod and Me: Lord Byron of Phippsboro (#1.31)" (1962) TV Episode Actor "Ichabod and Me: The Celebrity (#1.25)" (1962) TV Episode .... Jonathon Baylor "The Adventures of Ozzie & Harriet: Lending Money to Wally (#10.20)" (1962) TV Episode .... Jimmy "The Donna Reed Show: The Wide Open Spaces (#4.25)" (1962) TV Episode .... Jimmy, The Hired Hand "The Adventures of Ozzie & Harriet: Making Wally Study (#10.19)" (1962) TV Episode .... Jimmy "The Donna Reed Show: The Golden Trap (#4.23)" (1962) TV Episode .... Scotty "The Adventures of Ozzie & Harriet: Fraternity Cook (#10.17)" (1962) TV Episode .... Jimmy "Ichabod and Me: The Old Stowe Road (#1.18)" (1962) TV Episode Actor "Alfred Hitchcock Presents: The Door Without a Key (#7.15)" (1962) TV Episode .... Ace "Ichabod and Me: The Phipps Papers (#1.15)" (1962) TV Episode .... Jonathon Baylor "Ichabod and Me: Bob's Redhead (#1.14)" (1961) TV Episode .... Jonathon Baylor "Margie: The Initiation (#1.5)" (1961) TV Episode .... Clarence (as Jim Hawkins) "Ichabod and Me: The Purple Cow (#1.6)" (1961) TV Episode .... Jonathan Baylor "Ichabod and Me: The Phippsboro Story (#1.5)" (1961) TV Episode .... Jonathon Baylor "Ichabod and Me: A Letter from Juliet (#1.3)" (1961) TV Episode .... Jonathon Baylor "The Donna Reed Show: Mary's Driving Lesson (#3.36)" (1961) TV Episode .... Gregg "Dennis the Menace: Dennis' Newspaper (#2.33)" (1961) TV Episode .... Boy "Bringing Up Buddy: Buddy and Fennimore (#1.24)" (1961) TV Episode .... Fennimore Cooper "Leave It to Beaver: Wally and Dudley (#4.25)" (1961) TV Episode .... Dudley McMillan "Bringing Up Buddy: The Education of Nicky Marlo (#1.17)" (1961) TV Episode .... Fennimore "Westinghouse Playhouse: It's All in the Mind (#1.4)" (1961) TV Episode .... Dinky "Bachelor Father: How to Catch a Man (#4.9)" (1960) TV Episode .... Dennis "Shirley Temple Theatre: Emmy Lou (#2.8)" (1960) TV Episode Actor ... aka "Shirley Temple's Storybook: Emmy Lou (#2.8)" - USA (original title) "The Donna Reed Show: Worried, Anyone? (#3.7)" (1960) TV Episode .... Scotty "Bachelor Father: Mystery Witness (#4.4)" (1960) TV Episode .... Dennis "The Donna Reed Show: Cool Cat (#2.38)" (1960) TV Episode .... Jerry Hager "The Donna Reed Show: Advice to Young Lovers (#1.36)" (1959) TV Episode .... George Haskell "The Donna Reed Show: The Hero (#1.30)" (1959) TV Episode .... George Haskell "The Donna Reed Show: Mary's Campaign (#1.26)" (1959) TV Episode .... George Haskell "The Donna Reed Show: Change Partners and Dance (#1.8)" (1958) TV Episode .... George Haskell "Annie Oakley: Desperate Men (#3.35)" (1957) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: The Dutch Gunmaker (#3.34)" (1957) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Dude's Decision (#3.33)" (1957) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Tuffy (#3.32)" (1957) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie and the Miser (#3.31)" (1957) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Treasure Map (#3.30)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Grubstake Bank (#3.29)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Amateur Outlaw (#3.28)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Santa Claus Wears a Gun (#3.27)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie Rings the Bell (#3.26)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie Rides the Navajo Trail (#3.25)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: The Front Trail (#3.24)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: The Saga of Clement O'Toole (#3.23)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: The Waco Kid (#3.22)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Tagg Oakley, Sheriff (#3.21)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Flint and Steel (#3.20)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: The Reckless Press (#3.19)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Western Privateer (#3.18)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Shadow at Sonoma (#3.17)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Outlaw Brand (#3.16)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Dilemma at Diablo (#3.15)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie and the Leprechauns (#3.14)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Sugarfoot Sue (#3.13)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Renegade's Return (#3.12)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: The Mississippi Kid (#3.11)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley Carolyn (1956) (TV) .... Buster "Annie Oakley: Showdown at Diablo (#3.10)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Lux Video Theatre: The Quick and the Dead (#6.45)" (1956) TV Episode .... Pete Nelson "Annie Oakley: Indian Justice (#3.9)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie and the First Phone (#3.8)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie and the Lacemaker (#3.7)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie and the Bicycle Riders (#3.6)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: The Robin Hood Kid (#3.5)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie and the Twisted Trails (#3.4)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: A Tall Tale (#3.3)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Joker on Horseback (#3.2)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Sundown Stage (#3.1)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie and the Widow's Might (#2.16)" (1956) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "The Star and the Story: Act of Decision (#2.11)" (1956) TV Episode .... Bobby Andrews Count Three and Pray (1955) .... Corey (uncredited) ... aka "The Calico Pony" - USA (alternative title) Not as a Stranger (1955) .... Boy (uncredited) ... aka "Morton Thompson's Not as a Stranger" - USA (complete title) "Annie Oakley: Powder Rock Stampede (#2.20)" (1955) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie and the Higher Court (#2.19)" (1955) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie Takes a Chance (#2.18)" (1955) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Trouble Shooter (#2.17)" (1955) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Sure Shot Annie (#2.15)" (1955) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Thunder Hill (#2.14)" (1955) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Hard Luck Ranch (#2.13)" (1955) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie and the Junior Pioneers (#2.12)" (1955) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Dead Man's Bluff (#2.11)" (1955) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Diablo Doctor (#2.10)" (1955) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Trigger Twins (#2.9)" (1955) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie Breaks an Alibi (#2.8)" (1955) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie and the Chinese Puzzle (#2.7)" (1955) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "TV Reader's Digest: The Last of the Old Time Shooting Sheriffs (#1.1)" (1955) TV Episode .... Bokker Destry (1954) .... Boy (uncredited) Private Hell 36 (1954) .... Delivery Boy ... aka "Baby Face Killers" - USA (reissue title) "Annie Oakley: The Iron Smoke-Wagon (#2.6)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Escape from Diablo (#2.5)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie and the Six o' Spades (#2.4)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: The Runaways (#2.3)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: The Tomboy (#2.2)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Alias Annie Oakley (#2.1)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie and the Outlaw's Son (#1.26)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Outlaw Mesa (#1.25)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie Makes a Marriage (#1.24)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Sharpshooting Annie (#1.23)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie Helps a Drifter (#1.22)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie Joins the Cavalry (#1.20)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie Meets Some Tenderfeet (#1.19)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie and the Texas Sandman (#1.18)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie and the Mystery Woman (#1.17)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie's Desert Adventure (#1.16)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Justice Guns (#1.15)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie Gets Her Man (#1.14)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley Yankee Pasha (1954) .... Boy (uncredited) "Annie Oakley: The Hardrock Trail (#1.13)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie and the Lily Maid (#1.12)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Valley of the Shadows (#1.11)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: The Cinder Trail (#1.10)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie Finds Strange Treasure (#1.9)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie and the Silver Ace (#1.8)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: A Gal for Grandma (#1.7)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie Calls Her Shots (#1.6)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Ambush Canyon (#1.5)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: The Dude Stagecoach (#1.4)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Gunplay (#1.3)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie Trusts a Convict (#1.2)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "Annie Oakley: Annie and the Brass Collar (#1.1)" (1954) TV Episode .... Tagg Oakley "The Ford Television Theatre: The Fugitives (#2.15)" (1954) TV Episode .... Stevie McCoy "Annie Oakley" (1954) TV series .... Tagg Oakley (1953-1957) Mister Scoutmaster (1953) .... Herbie Weber The Kid from Left Field (1953) .... Pitcher (uncredited) Savage Frontier (1953) .... Davie Woman They Almost Lynched (1953) .... Malcolm Stuart, Boy (as Jimmie Hawkins) ... aka "The Woman They Almost Lynched" - International (English title) (review title) Girls in the Night (1953) .... Kid (uncredited) The Greatest Show on Earth (1952) .... Little Boy Spectator (uncredited) ... aka "Cecil B. DeMille's The Greatest Show on Earth" - USA (complete title) The Blue Veil (1951) .... Tommy (as Jim Hawkins) Here Comes the Groom (1951) .... McGonigle Boy (uncredited) Jim Thorpe -- All-American (1951) .... Jimmy - Boy at Vacant Lot (uncredited) Strictly Dishonorable (1951) .... Child (uncredited) Never a Dull Moment (1950) .... Chalmers (uncredited) Winchester '73 (1950) .... Boy at Store Window (uncredited) Love That Brute (1950) .... Freddie Van Zandt (uncredited) Shadow on the Wall (1950) .... Boy (uncredited) "The Ruggles" (1949) TV series .... Donald Ruggles (1949-1952) "The Ruggles: Christmas Eve" (1949) TV Episode .... Donald Ruggles (as Jimmie Hawkins) Holiday Affair (1949) .... Boy in Park (uncredited) That Forsyte Woman (1949) .... Gerald (uncredited) Challenge to Lassie (1949) .... Tenement Child (uncredited) The Red Menace (1949) .... Jimmy ... aka "Underground Spy" - USA (reissue title) A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court (1949) .... Boy (uncredited) Down to the Sea in Ships (1949) .... Boy (uncredited) Caught (1949) .... Kevin (uncredited) Moonrise (1948) .... Boy (uncredited) ... aka "Frank Borzage's Moonrise" - USA (complete title) Bodyguard (1948) .... Little Boy in House Trailer (uncredited) Heaven Only Knows (1947) .... Child in Schoolroom (uncredited) ... aka "Montana Mike" - USA (reissue title) The Trouble with Women (1947) .... Henry (uncredited) The Sea of Grass (1947) .... Brock at Age 5 (uncredited) It's a Wonderful Life (1946) .... Bailey Child - Tommy ... aka "Frank Capra's It's a Wonderful Life" - USA (complete title) Marriage Is a Private Affair (1944) .... Tommy West Jr. (uncredited) The Seventh Cross (1944) .... Paul and Liesel Roeder's Son (uncredited)